The Way it Happened
by Wondergirl956
Summary: Spike and Winnie get together a little differently.


AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first ever Fan Fiction so go easy one me!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE FROM THE PROGRAMME FLASHPOINT. IT ALL BELONGS TO THE BRILLIANT PEOPLE BEHIND IT.

It was the night of Jules and Sam's wedding and they was at the party dancing their first dance when Steve walked up to Winnie and asked her to dance and sure she said yes or he's taking her against her will but she looks willing.

Spike was on his 5th beer and couldn't help but stare at her as she stood in the arms of another man and off course he was a paramedic so she wasn't breaking her rule what was he thinking it's just a dance.

**SPIKES POV**

I can't take it anymore, I've tried to forget her and she just grows on me more and more and I officially lost her to that paramedic, should I be mad at myself or him or her… no not her.

Oh God she is definitely walking this way and fancy pants is now standing alone, she's getting closer, crap I wish I slowed down the drinking although it might make this easier.

Here she goes "Spike can we talk?"

"Yeah sure" Why is she just staring at me I moved over for her to sit down.

"Outside?" Oh that's why, he gave himself an idiotic smirk but stopped when he realised he may look like a nutter.

**NO ONE'S POV**

When they reach the doors they continue walking a little to get away from the smokers.

"So what's this about?" Spike started getting nervous about why they have to come all the over here to talk about whatever it is.

"Spike, that dance with Steve it was just a friendly dance, I didn- I – I don't like him?" she stared him in the eye and gave a small smirk she too has been drinking.

"Err- Winnie I'm not bothered" LIES … "Honestly, free country and all" He laughed "I know I asked you out and I do like you yes… But you said no and I respect that"

Her shoulders completely slumped and she looked down and huffed looked up a little watery in the eye and simply said "ok" before walking away.

Spike took a deep breath before slumping his head back against the wall and he looked completely deflated, Winnie took one last glance and Spike and took in his body language and turned around with a small smirk cause apparently he was bothered.

The night went well Spike spent most of it drunk but not as bad as Ed who was struggling to string a sentence together Spike knew his limits when secrets started to spill for example he just told Ed that he only uses Baby cakes as excuse to not clean the locker rooms, hopefully he won't remember that the whole team where laughing the whole night and dancing and Spike stole a few glances with Winnie who was sitting next to Steve, Great.

Walking back to the lake house that the whole of team one had booked rooms in was an experience it ended up Spike holding up Steve with Winnie outside, everyone had gone in because they both said it was ok they could handle it as they waited for Steve's cab, when it arrived Spike put him in, buckled him up and paid his fare.

Winnie and Spike rode the Elevator in silence and he walked her to her door as it was the furthest one down the hallway when they reached she turned around to face him.

**SPIKE'D POV**

Great everybody loves the awkward goodbye at the end of the day.

"Thank you" she shocked him there a little because he didn't do anything.

"For what?"

"Helping with Steve"

"Ahh it's alright, he seemed pretty into you though couldn't just leave him there" What was he even saying anyone who liked Winnie he wanted to frighten off.

"ahh yeah well… thanks anyway" there it is the disappointed face again, what have I done this time?

He is really confused now because how is this happening she lent in eyes all soft and then kissed me on the cheek and then as she pulled away she really didn't hurry about it or far enough and then I suppose we could equally blame each other but we both lent in and now were kissing and I'm not complaining this is nice her lips are soft and there is no way I'm ending this, so maybe I'm a little drunker thank thought.

** NO ONE'S POV**

There right there in the hall way anyone could walk out and see them, Spike has now got Winnie pressed right against the wall and is kissing her all soft on her lips one hand resting on the side of her cheek and the other on the waist and she does the last thing he expects and deepens the kiss with her tongue after another minute he pulls away he looks completely fazed and she has this little smirk on her face.

He relaxes a little and smirks back "This isn't really respected your wishes" and steps back a little, which only caused her to grab the sides of his blazer and pull him towards her again and their right back into that smouldering kiss and he released a little moan when he felt her hands going round his sides in his blazer they both pull away abruptly when they hear Greg voice booming down the hallway, she looks at him panicked turns around and opens her room door, swings open and drag him in.

Shocked by the abrupt moving but also laughing "Bit nervous or something?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

She turns around with an 'are you stupid look' on her face " Spike, if he had caught us, we would have been integrated right there you want that?"

He face become understanding "Fair point" Only then did he realise how close he was in front of her hiding from Greg behind her door "err…Winnie, I should probably go".

"Ok" She just looks at him neither move an inch until they both lean in again and begin kiss although this time it's all heat and passion as he pushes her up against the wall and she slides his blazer of and un tucks his shirt and her hands running underneath it and he begins kissing at her neck all fast and passionate as he reaches her shoulder, he un zips her dress from the back and pulls it off her shoulders as it drops to the floor she steps out of it and he begins to slowly push her towards the bed and they both fall and he's over the top of her kissing her again.

As they fell on to the bed he began to take it slowly and was kissing her neck soft reaching further down, he slowly moved his hands around her back and undid the clips and slid her bra of releasing a moan from Winnie, who was caressing his bare back as he lent over her, he went back to kissing down her until he reached her breast and began kissing her now erect nipple she pulled him up so he was facing her.

"Spike do you have any condoms?"

He was shocked I mean he knew this would all probably lead to this but now it's hit him that this is a thing that their actually going to do "Yeah hold up" truth is they were both ready, they've both wanted each other for years now, 'but is it just cause that we are both drunk' he got up and sat on the end of the bed still in his suit trousers, but has lost his upper clothing he put his head in his hands and sighed "Winnie, I can't do this not to you I'm sorry." He got and put his shirt back and picked up his blazer and walked out.

"Spike wai-" She was cut off from the door closing, she was just left there sitting on her own she grabbed a bath robe and wrapped herself in it, she was incredibly upset, she can't understand him one minute he's asking her out and the next running away from when she gave herself to him.

She began to cry and she pulled the blankets over her, she realises it was stupid of her to ever turn Spike down but at the same time it made sense to her, and he'd been so sweet about, although everything he does is sweet so she can't really win, the mix of alcohol and tiredness won and she was passed out with the stains from her tears still on her cheeks.

Completely different story in Spike room as he entered he threw his blazer and shirt down on the bed realising now that his tie is still in Winnie's room, he sat down on the end of his bed and kept rubbing his hands over his face, he couldn't believe what he had just done he felt as though he had taken advantage of Winnie, he felt as though she must be pretty drunk and considering he was pretty drunk to he didn't want to, not to her he couldn't get sleep as he just tossed and turned thinking about it.

** NEXT MORING**

Winnie was woken by the smell of fry up and the door opening and slamming shut.

"Wake-up" and then the massive weight that has pounced on her and it was none other than the newly wed Jules.

"Hey Jules " Winnie tried her best smile as the memories of last night come flooding back.

"Breakfast in half hou- Who's tie is that?" Jules pounced on it, all excitement, Winnie was immediately awake and on guard.

She thought of the best lie she could "It's Steve's I need to give it back to him"

Jules eyes her suspiciously and left when Winnie looked down, they walked out the hallway together to the kitchen when Spike walked out his room freshly showered and clothed in a light blue button up shirt and Jeans as he looked down Winnie caught his eye and saw his immediately become saddened and she looked away she was standing her ground she was angry.

"Guess who's tie I found in Winnie's room Spike?" Spike immediately shot his head up and looked between the two but especially at Winnie she didn't spill did she?

"Who's?" he looked at her quizzically.

"Steve's" She said winking

"ahh" Was all he managed before walking away not even bothering to look at Winnie, he was upset that he had just been compared to him. He didn't look at her to capture her look of embarrassment and sadness because he rushed off fighting his urge to hit something.

"What's eating him?" Jules said as the continued to walk.

When Winnie reached the bottom of the stairs she saw the front door close, and realised it must have been Spike when everyone except him was standing in the kitchen it wasn't until an hour later when he returned.

"What's your problem?" Ed said popping his head up from his now finished plate.

Spike stared at him for a second before answering " Nothing, just tired… Actually I'm going have a few minutes before we all go out" and left again not looking at Winnie at all.

Once is his room he took his regular position at the of the bed when he heard knocking he huffed "come in" and their she was the only women he knew could help but at the same time make everything a hundred times worse there stood Winnie.

She charged over to him as he stood and stopped a few feet before she reached him "Spike I don't care if you don't like me or not, but your behaving like a child with your long walks and naps, everyone is beginning to worry, no one knew where you went this morning they were all worried, where did you go?"

"I just went for a walk to the Woo- Beach"

"What was that? Spike don't lie to me, where did you go?

"Winnie do we have to do this, I don't want to argue...please?"

"You impossible sometimes…here's your tie" she threw on the bed and walked out and charged down the stairs she was half way to the door when a hand abruptly stopped her grabbing her wrist and spinning her round she was faced with Spike a split second before his lips crashed against hers and of all there kisses this has got to be the best one, its smouldering with passion and went on for a long while before he stopped the kiss from a cough booming through the room from Jules they hadn't realised but the whole of team one could see them, they both turned a little red

"So knew it wasn't Steve's tie…I knew it" She left the room giggling.

Spike turned back to Winnie "Can we talk?"

They found themselves sitting on the steps on the lake house when Spike started.

"Look Winnie, I really like you so I'm going to come clean on everything about this confusing weekend, but when you was dancing with Steve I lied I was bothered it was killing me to see you in his arms because in all honesty I want that to be me you want to dance with, and helping out just cause he was into you is really pathetic I know but, if it means keeping you happy I will do it and then when we got back and we kissed I was thrown of guard because of your rule I knew you wasn't in to me like that so when it went further I was coming to terms with everything so when you asked me if I had any it really did hit me but it also hit me that we was both drunk, I had this sudden thought I was taken advantage of you and I can't do that Winnie, I won't and I knew that if we was ever going to happen I didn't want it to be from a drunken hook up because I really like you that's why this morning I went on the walk, it really upset me when you said that my tie was Steve's and when I went on the walk I didn't go to the beach I went to the top of the woods because that's where me and Lou used to go to get away from everyone when one of use had problems we went up there and just talked to each other and I guess I just felt I still could, like he would still be there to tell me what to do, Stupid huh?" Spike finished and looked down at his feet.

Winnie put her hand on his cheek and turned his face to face her and kissed him softly before saying "That is not stupid Spike and I have been waiting to hear that I didn't think you liked me anymore because the truth is I really like you too" she smiled right into his eyes before they began kissing which quickly turned into a tongue tied kiss his hand on hip and hers in his hair and they were still sitting on the step.

"Jheez… guys get a room, do I have to keep catching like two little teenagers making out"

The both released each other and began laughing.


End file.
